


Reconciliation

by seizansha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanchia's gone back home to start making amends, and he's finding it's alot easier than he'd thought. Someone that survived the incident has stuck up for him all along. Now she's all grown up & making him see things in a whole new light. *Lanchia/OC*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcomes

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be an M rated one-shot, but my OC's personality is a type i don't normally use so it got a real plot.
> 
> the usual disclaimer and warning that you might have read this already.

[=======]

The village was almost like he remembered. A few of the shops had changed; there were even a few franchised places. All the brick and stucco was comforting after all Japan's glass and steel. The fountain in the square was still missing one of the bowls; he chuckled, remembering the boys and their ball game. It was late, dark, but he could still see them in his head. All the people in the piazza; the children running around, women gossiping at each other's windows, even the old men playing checkers in front of the bar.

He had to make amends with all of them.

Walking down the third road off the main street, he smiled in relief to find a light on in the brownstone four doors down. He knocked softly, stepping back as the door opened, a middle-aged woman in a blue housecoat smiling at him. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming Lanchia."

He shouldered his duffle higher, started turning away. "I'm sorry Mrs. Buonarotti, I'll-"

She grabbed his arm, yanking him back. "It's fine my boy. I was worried about you." She let go, started walking away, "Now come in, and let me get you something to eat."

Lanchia stepped in, closing the door as he put his bag down. "That's alright Mrs. Buonarotti; I don't want to inconvenience you any more."

She smiled, chuckling, "Nonsense my boy. I'm usually up this late reading anyway." She walked past the stairs, putting her hand on the door, "Besides, a few biscotti never hurt."

He couldn't help smiling back as he followed, getting ushered to the table as she got his snack. He barely said "Thanks" when the door flew open behind him.

"Mr. Guinizelli's gonna kill me!" a young woman barged in, tying back long black curls as she went to the fridge.

"What are you doing up so early? It's only two," Mrs. Buonarotti asked as the girl bent over, started digging.

"One of the stoves is broke and if I don't start now we won't be ready to open." She blurted out as she pulled a bottle of juice, rushing out of the room.

"Be careful Caprice!" Mrs. Buonarotti called out just before the front door slammed shut.

"Caprice…" it sounded familiar, but he didn't get a good look at her.

Mrs. Buonarotti smiled, "Don't you remember little Caprice, the right hand's cousin? She got the children out before…" her smile softened as they thought back, and his gaze fell to the table. "It's because of Caprice and CEDEF that the whole village knows the truth, that it wasn't really you."

He snapped up at that, "Caprice… but how could she have known?"

"That's something you'll have to ask her," she smiled as she stood, "Now come, I'll show you to your room."

Lost in the thought, Lanchia forgot the cookies and blindly followed, barely remembering to pick up his bag as Mrs. Buonarotti started up the stairs. "This door right at the top is the bathroom, there's two rooms on each side," she stopped, pointing to the left. "You'll be across the hall from Caprice; the other two still need to be repaired." The landlady shook her head, "That the last time I rent to college kids."

That snapped him out of it, "But Caprice is, isn't she?"

The woman shook her head, "She's old enough, but Caprice didn't want to go. All of Orlando's estate went to her, it's not like she can't afford it, but she says she's happy working at the bake shop, she knows she has a home here." Mrs. Buonarotti smiled, "Old Guinizelli and I took pity on her, being left on her own like that. Lately he's been talking of passing the store on to her. Says Caprice appreciates it more than his own kids."

She opened the door, ushering him inside. The queen-size bed was coming from the opposite wall, a small walkway between it and the back wall of the brownstone. The wardrobe and dresser were on the left with a little more space; there was enough room for a desk or a small couch from the foot of the bed to the door. "There's not much space, but there are connections for a tv and a computer if you want. As you just found out Caprice is an early-riser, but she's pretty quiet." Lanchia jumped as she took his hand, placed a key in it. "It's for the front and back doors. The bathroom door locks from the inside. And this," she pulled a skeleton key from her pocket, "is for this room. I trust you'll respect her privacy."

He chuckled softly before he nodded. "If she'll respect mine." Taking the keys, he set his bag at the foot of the bed. He pulled an envelope from his pocket, turning to hand it to her, "Thanks again for letting me stay here Mrs. Buonarotti. I truly appreciate it."

The old woman smiled as she accepted the money, "Everyone deserves a chance to start over Lanchia. But don't think it'll be easy," her smile turned mischievous, "I'll expect you to help out around here too. This is just for the room; you've got to earn the board."

He nodded as she patted his shoulder, "Try and get some sleep, you're gonna have a hard day tomorrow."

"Good night Mrs. Buonarotti." He wished as she stepped into the hall.

"Good night dear."

[=======]

The next day dawned just like Mrs. Buonarotti said. The moment he'd stepped into the piazza he felt all kinds of stares. Shock, surprise, fear, anger… but what surprised him the most was the pity and forgiveness. He took every curse and insult for what it was, but he had no idea how to take the prayers for him. He sat on the fountain edge and waited, catching - and dropping - everything that was thrown at him. Realizing people were slowly coming closer, he jumped when he noticed he was in front of the bake shop. "Well, well, it really is true," a gruff voice to his left made him turn. "They said you were coming back to town. I'm surprised to see you out in the open like this, boy."

Turning, he nodded at the older man. "I just want to help out, make amends for what I did Mr. Moretti."

The weather-beaten face smiled. "It's nice to see a young man facing up to his mistakes. If only the rest of them were as responsible as you…" he shook his head before holding out his hand, "Seems I'm short a few ranch hands, I could use a strong back to help me out. You any good with a hammer? I'm got a long line of fence to repair."

He stood tall, chuckling at the rancher's slight surprise, and took the handshake. "Just show me where."

[=======]

Tossing the hammer back into the toolbox, Lanchia stood and stretched. Wiping his brow he smiled as the slight breeze cooled him. An electric beeping made him turn towards the road. A bright red scooter was heading towards him, the driver waving big as she called out, "Lanchia, I finally found you!"

He chuckled as he walked down the fence a bit, stepping over the broken boards as she pulled to a stop beside him. "Mrs. Buonarotti said Mr. Moretti had you out here; she sent me with your lunch." Caprice stated as she took off her helmet, nodding to the basket in front of her. She got off as he picked up the jug of water, taking a deep drink. Watching some water dribble down his neck, Caprice jumped as she realized he wasn't wearing his shirt. "N-Nothing fancy, just some sandwiches," she stuttered, turning away embarrassed.

Putting the water down, he smiled. "Thanks Caprice," he took the bag from her, surprised as the wind blew a long ringlet across his hand. "I don't remember you having curly hair," he blurted out.

Caprice chuckled slightly, tucking it behind her ear. "You wouldn't. I used to get teased about it all the time; the women used to say I had such beautiful curls, just like a porcelain doll. I was such a tomboy that I always kept it braided, remember."

He smiled as he thought back, "Everyone complained to Orlando that you kept begging for training. I was surprised he let you learn how to shoot."

She flinched at his words. "W-Well he said it was for self-defense…" Caprice turned away slightly, "That's all it was… I never wanted to-"

"Caprice," Lanchia stepped closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, "What happened that day, how did you know it wasn't me?" He caught himself as one hand covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Caprice. If it's too hard to talk about, that's okay."

She shook her head as she turned back, looking right into his eyes. "When the screams, the gunshots wouldn't stop I got the little ones together, started leading them out the back. I could hear it coming closer so I passed little Isabel over to Dante and told him to get them outside." Caprice blinked as his hand slid down her arm, "I… I ran down the hall, trying to lure you away… but you cornered me. I kept yelling at Dante to go… you just stared… I even drew my derringer, still you just…"

He pulled away in shock as she continued. "I'm still not sure what it was, but there was something… your eyes were different, it just felt wrong. You… you growled out 'go' so I slipped away. You were still standing there when I got to the end of the hall." Caprice stepped closer, taking his hand as he turned away, "I told the investigators that it wasn't really you, someone was controlling you somehow but no one would believe the fourteen year old that had a crush on you."

They both jumped at those last words, Caprice quickly turned away, pulling her helmet back on, "I-I should let you get back to work." She road away without another word.

"Should have known she'd beat me to it," he jumped, turning to find Mr. Moretti riding up on horseback, "Caprice has always been worried about you. She's always standing up for you."

Lanchia turned back to the road, barely able to see her through the dust cloud. "But why?"

Mr. Moretti laughed as he turned his horse around, "It's never been a crush, my boy. It's obvious that girl's in love."


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice shows Lanchia what has and hasn't changed while he was gone.

Walking towards the fountain, the crowd around the delivery truck made him chuckle when he noticed the company logo. "Watch out, whatever this is weighs a ton!" one of the three men in the truck called above the crowd's uproar.

He laughed again as he recognized the crate. "It's only half," he said as he stepped into the crowd.

"Lanchia is that really yours?" some of the kids jumped at him, "What's in it huh?"

The lead man stepped up with the clipboard, letting him sign off before turning back to the others. "If you'll give us a few more minutes we'll help you take it home."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he climbed into the truck. Taking one of the security straps on the box, he simply slug it over his shoulder, "I got it," as he jumped off and walked away, a few of the more curious kids following along.

He just smiled and held his tongue as they followed him to the brownstone. "What is that?" Mrs. Buonarotti asked over the clamor.

The kids begged and jumped at Lanchia, trying to get a look. He laughed at them, "Maybe some other time," he glanced up, catching Caprice rounding the corner, "It's supper time, you should get home."

Caprice smiled as she came closer, "Yeah Rocco, Alonzo, you might want to hurry. Your mom bought something big today, said it was a surprise."

The adults laughed as the two oldest jumped and cheered, running off with the others following. "Well," Mrs. Buonarotti stated as she turned back inside, "dinner will be ready soon, so put that away and get cleaned up."

"Yes ma'am," Lanchia nodded as she went back inside. Turning to Caprice, he smiled as she stepped closer. "Thanks for that."

She shrugged, "If you don't want to show them you don't have to. They're good kids, but they jump on things like eager puppies, sometimes you gotta distract them." Caprice started up the steps, trying to avoid his gaze, "Are you going to keep that in your room or did you want to put it in the cellar?"

Lanchia halfheartedly smiled as he watched her walk inside. "I'll just take it upstairs," he said as he followed. After putting his jakoukyuu away and at least changing his shirt, he found the women in the kitchen setting the table. Grateful that he didn't have to say more than what he'd done for Mr. Moretti, Lanchia listened as they gossiped, giving him some idea of what changed in the last five years. Caprice stood right with him when they'd finished, clearing the table together without a word. Mrs. Buonarotti laughed at them as Caprice turned to the sink, "No dear, I'll do the dishes tonight. Why don't you two take a walk? You can show Lanchia everything that's changed."

Caprice blushed heavily as she turned around, trying to hide it behind her hair. "If-if you want to…" was almost whispered.

Lanchia suddenly remembered their talk that afternoon, what Mr. Moretti had told him. He jumped as Mrs. Buonarotti walked between them, smiling, "You know they'll be knocking on the door all night if you don't." He must have let his confusion out somehow as she turned back to him, "Our little Caprice has quite a few suitors stopping by every night just to see her without flour on her face." Mrs. Buonarotti laughed as Lanchia turn to Caprice in surprise, making her fidget even more.

He finally took a good look at her. The skinny little tomboy with the long braid and glasses had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was almost to his shoulder now; her face was more elegant without the glasses, her brown eyes shone beautifully. Those curls that kept fascinating him fell loose over her shoulders and past her elbows, accentuating the fullness of her hips and her breasts. He could feel his body heat at that thought as he noticed the off-white peasant blouse and faded jeans she was wearing.

The sudden loud knock made them both jump; Lanchia catching Caprice put both hands over her face. Blushing at his own actions, he jumped again as Mrs. Buonarotti asked him to get that. He quickly left the room, shaking his head at another impatient knock before he opened the door. Both of the men stopped bickering at each other and stared at him; he almost glared at one of them. Giovanni de Medici, the son of the bank manager, quickly snapped his jaw closed before glaring right back, "What are you doing here, Esposito (1)?" he spat out.

"That's not my name," Lanchia stated calmly, "Mrs. Buonarotti is letting me stay here. It is her house." He smiled as Giovanni blanched.

"That's it, I'm calling the police. I won't allow Caprice to-" Giovanni cut himself off as he saw her standing at the foot of the stairs.

"You won't allow me to what?" she asked as she stepped closer, the tomboy's anger boiling up. "You never listen. This is my home. Why would I leave when I've been defending Lanchia all this time? Do you think I'd stay if I didn't trust him?" Caprice got right in his face, "You weren't even here five years ago, you've got no right to judge him. If you were half the man he is I mi-"

The SLAP was followed by a CRACK as Caprice stumbled to her left and Giovanni flew out onto the cobblestones. The other man ran away in fear as Lanchia turned to Caprice, putting his back to Giovanni as he got up from the ground, holding his nose. Looking around at the others on the street, people popping out of doors and peeking from windows, all Giovanni could do was growl at Lanchia before walking away. Mrs. Buonarotti and three pedestrians stepped closer to the door as Caprice stood straight. Blinking and nodding at all the inquiries, she let Lanchia take her hand away, placing his own over the stinging skin. "Are you okay?" he barely brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Yeah," Caprice nodded, both cheeks red now, "Surprised me more than anything."

"That's good," he answered, neither one noticing the smiles they were getting as he lowered his hand.

Caprice smiled as she took it, "Thanks for defending me."

Lanchia just smiled and nodded as he led her outside, they started down the street as if nothing happened.

They spent the next few hours wondering around town. Caprice would point out anything new, he'd ask about some of the changes he'd seen, and they'd end up reminiscing about them. She even drug him into the old bar; some of the old men called out, offering both of them a couple rounds of drinks and cards. Lanchia chuckled as they walked away, smiling as she slipped her hand into his again. "Anywhere else before we head home?" Caprice asked, gently swinging their arms.

He nodded as he turned down the next street, not surprised when her pace slowed a bit. The cathedral was just as rigid and scary as he remembered it. Caprice stopped at the stairs, letting go as he started up them. "Can't it wait?" she suddenly asked.

Lanchia stopped, sighing. "I can't anyway." He turned around, sitting down. "I don't know what I have to atone for. There's so many blanks…" he bent over, his head in his hands. "I don't know how many… why he had me do it."

Caprice nodded anyway, going up and kneeling in front of him. "But you're free now. You can start over."

"I don't deserve it."

She grabbed his wrists, "Yes you do. After everything you've been through, you've been punished enough Lanchia. The Vindice didn't take you, Vongola let you go. Most of the village has accepted you at least. I'm sure the Family doesn't blame you. If I knew it wasn't you, don't you think they would have too? So why are you holding on to the past like this. You got your own life, your own future back. Isn't that enough?" Caprice took his chin, making him look at her, "For what it's worth… I forgive you Lanchia."

It was the soft, sweet press of her lips on his that shocked him the most. All he could do was watch as Caprice's eyes snapped open just as surprised as his own, before she spun and ran. He wasn't sure how long he sat there and stared, but most of the window lights were out when he finally got up. Blindly walking back, he let himself in and jumped at the soft chuckle from the couch. "So she finally got the nerve huh?" Mrs. Buonarotti asked as she stood.

Lanchia nodded as he turned to the stairs. He huffed, "She wasn't thinking, she just did it."

"That's good," the old lady added as she stepped closer, "Thinking and emotions are never good together. Thinking too much leads to doubt and fear. Love should never be doubted or feared."

He turned around, sitting on the steps. "But how could she… why would she wait for… Caprice could marry any man in the village. Why me?"

"Why not?" Mrs. Buonarotti snapped back, making him freeze. "You're still the same man, scarred, worn and a little wiser, but you're still you. Caprice, on the other hand, has finally stopped hiding herself. She's knows just how tough, how strong she has always been, that she doesn't have to prove it. The incident was terrible, but it also made you both better people." She smiled as he closed his eyes and nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep."

Lanchia nodded again as he stood, starting up the stairs. So much had happened in just one day and he wasn't sure what it all meant. Everything about Caprice confused him so much, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he'd changed into a pair of flannel pants before he was standing at her door, surprised to find it half-open. Caprice's room was arranged differently, her bed on the right wall between the door and the window. She was sitting on the far side, in an oversized pajama shirt humming softly as she braided her hair in the moonlight. Lanchia stood there as she slipped her hair over her shoulder. "Don't," he got on the bed behind her, taking hold of the hair-tie.

Caprice twisted around to see him take it out, "Lanchia what are you doing?" He never answered, just slowly unwove her hair, spreading the curls loosely across her back. "Lanchia?" she asked again as he buried his face in her hair, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. Putting her hands on his arms, Caprice smiled softly as he pulled her close. "It's okay Lanchia." He barely nodded before laying them out on the bed, just holding on as she stroked his arms. "I'm here."

 _"Thinking too much leads to doubt and fear. Love should never be doubted or feared."_ Mrs. Buonarotti's words caught the ones on his tongue. Lanchia just laid there trying to focus on the sound of her breathing, the raspberry scent of her hair, the feel of her hands on his arms… of her body so close to his. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a warm, willing woman in his arms. It felt so comfortable, she felt so right there. He smiled as Caprice pulled his right hand up, kissing his palm before she whispered, "I love you, no matter what."

Lanchia nuzzled behind her ear, making her freeze. "I'm not sure why you do or how you could but," He smiled softly for her as she turned her head, "thank you, Caprice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - Esposito is one of four Italian surnames I found that were given to orphans, and could possibly be seen as offensive. Its literal meaning 'exposed' is derived from the Latin expositus, past participle of exponere 'to place outside'. So Giovanni basically called Lanchia an outsider.


	3. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanchia and Caprice face their past, their feelings and the future when Mr. Moretti makes a job offer.

The tingling in his arm and the warm body within them slowly woke him up. Lanchia turned his head away from her curls and spotted the alarm clock. 7:30 blinked at him as he shifted, smiling slightly as she rubbed the feeling back in his arm. "Caprice, aren't you going to work, you're already late."

Lanchia felt her huff as she stopped rubbing, "After going in so early yesterday Mr. Guinizelli gave me a couple days off."

He squeezed her close, "Than why are you awake?"

"I've been getting up at five for so long I can't sleep past it." Caprice twisted in his arms, getting onto her elbows, "What about you, aren't you going to be late to Mr. Moretti's?"

Lanchia almost pulled his arm back until he realized it was under her breasts. Following his gaze, Caprice squeaked as she snapped up, burying her face in her hands. He chuckled as he pulled his right arm back, brushing it across her knees. "He said nine, I've got time," sitting up, he pulled her hands down, smiling, "Thank you for last night Caprice."

"You're-You're welcome," she stuttered as he took her chin. He watched her eyes slide close as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers, sucking on her bottom lip when she pressed back.

Lanchia smiled as he pulled away, the blush across her cheeks grew as she slowly opened her eyes. He turned to his left, getting off the bed, "I'll see you later Caprice."

"Uh-huh," she breathed out, her left hand rising to her lips as she watched him walk out.

[:-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:]

He'd just put the toolbox into the cart when Mr. Moretti rode up, leading the work mare. "I'm surprised I got here first."

"Mr. Guinizelli gave her today off," Lanchia immediately replied, jumping at his own words. Turning to the old man's smirk, he tried to keep his embarrassment off his face, "I'm sure Mrs. Buonarotti's got her working in the house."

Mr. Moretti laughed as he dismounted. "Guess I cut into their little matchmaking scheme." He nodded as he turned to Lanchia, "They've been taking care of her for the last five years. Quorra and Umberto know Caprice better than anyone. So when they heard you were coming back they started planning."

Lanchia turned away as he remembered last night, smiling slightly, "Its working."

The old man slapped him on the back, "That's good. You two deserve some happiness. Now maybe that girl won't have half the village pining over her."

"I doubt it'll change because of me." He stepped up, taking the mare's reins.

"There's one way to stop it," Mr. Moretti wiggled his eyebrows, smirking big as the tall man turned away. "The rumors are spreading already anyway. Hell, if I know what you did to the Medici brat the whole village has some crazy stories flying."

"He deserves a broken nose for slapping her." Lanchia looked up, glad to see the old man nodding. "Probably hiding from the rumors too."

Mr. Moretti laughed. "Of course. You think his old man would want him wondering around besmirching the family name like that. Probably sent him to Verona just to keep his mouth shut. He's done it before."

Lanchia just nodded as he finished hitching the horse. Turning around, he was surprised at Mr. Moretti standing so seriously behind him. "Now son, there's another reason I came out here to see you. I wanted to offer you a position; you'll just be helping out like you have been around here, but whenever I need to attend something you'll come along as a bodyguard." He smirked at the surprise on the other's face, "Even retired bosses need protection Lanchia. I don't expect an answer anytime soon, especially considering your history but I'd like you to think about it."

Lanchia was surprised when the first thing he thought of was telling Caprice. "I will." he nodded.

[:-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:]

It sat in the back of his mind throughout the day, crawling to the front when his hands weren't busy. He just didn't know what to do. Part of him didn't want to, but for some reason he wanted Caprice's thoughts, her reaction to it before he made up his mind. Lanchia spent most of the walk back to town trying to figure out how to tell her, when he should. Mrs. Buonarotti made him jump as he stepped inside. "Oh there you are Lanchia. Could you go get Caprice?" the woman said as she peeked out the kitchen door. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Where is she?" Lanchia blindly nodded, stepping closer to the stairs.

"At old Giuseppe's place." Mrs. Buonarotti answered as the door swung back and forth, "Says it's the best place for sunsets."

"Okay…" He answered softly as he went back outside, heading to the southwest, all those thoughts coming back.

Barely two fence posts away from the village and he froze. She was standing under a tree, snapping away with a camera as the sun painted everything with an amber glow. She seemed to be the only thing that moved, impassioned by the warmth and vibrancy. Caprice lowered her camera, smiling happily as she started to the road. She jumped slightly when she saw him, smiling big as she rushed over. "Lanchia, I'm sorry Mrs. Buonarotti sent you to get me. I told her it'd only be fifteen minutes, tops."

Lanchia tried to smile as he took her hand, "Caprice, there's something I need to tell you." Her eyes went wide with fear, so he cupped her cheek in his other hand. "It's nothing like that Caprice, I just… I want you to know."

Nuzzling his hand as she nodded, Caprice backed away, pulling him underneath the tree. She let go of his hand, quickly fidgeting with her camera as she tried to be calm. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Lanchia nodded slightly as he walked by her, leaning back on the trunk. "Mr. Moretti offered me a position today."

Her head snapped up at that. "What kind of position?"

He turned to her, trying to keep his confusion down. "I'd keep working as a ranch hand but I'd be his bodyguard whenever he's invited to anything."

Lanchia was surprised when she suddenly perked up. "That great! It's simple honest work Lanchia; no missions or assignments. Your biggest concern will be keeping Mr. Moretti safe," she stepped in front of him, babbling on. "It would really show you're innocence though, with the Vongola and the Moretti behind you no one would be foolish enough to approach you. Being connected to two of the biggest families, they'd be able to take care of any problems that Rokudo made for you." Caprice laughed as she hugged him. "And helping Mr. Moretti is helping the whole village. It's perfect."

He froze for a moment as her words sunk in. It all made sense; good reasons that would have had him accept the job immediately if it weren't for Caprice. Lanchia slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying to smile at her enthusiasm, feeling the weight of his choice grow. He absently let Caprice lead him home, watched as she babbled it all out again for Mrs. Buonarotti over dinner. The older woman gave him a sympathetic glance as she stood to clear the table. "It wouldn't be easy to do, would it? That position all over again?"

They both jumped at her words, Lanchia recovering first. "The work's not hard; Mr. Moretti said it wouldn't be much either. It's just being a bodyguard… again."

Caprice hung her head, turning towards the sink. "And after all you've been through…" she barely whispered, not seeing him nod.

Mrs. Buonarotti gave a concerned smile to each of them, her guilt and his confusion sitting heavy in the air as she stepped closer, patting Lanchia's shoulder. "Caprice can help me with the dishes, you should go shower Lanchia. You smell like you've been with the horses all day."

He tried to chuckle, giving a weak smile and a nod before walking out.

[:-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:]

The sound of the lock turning snapped him awake, kept him lying still even as he recognized the silhouette. He stayed on his back as she walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Lanchia," Caprice whispered as she stared at the floor. "I… I'm sorry I got so excited earlier. I can't believe I forgot about our old family, everything you went through these last five years. It's your-" she took a deep breath before finishing. "It's your life Lanchia, I don't have a say in it."

He smiled as he put his hand on hers, "Yes you do. The first thing I thought of was telling you."

She barely turned to him, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Really?"

Lanchia nodded as he picked up her right hand, getting Caprice to turn her body towards him. "It's only been two days Caprice, but you are important to me." He stopped as she smiled.

Pulling her hand from his, Caprice rubbed it across his chest as she leaned in, kissing him. Lanchia hummed into the kiss, combing his left hand into her hair to hold her to it. Getting a bit bolder, Caprice braced herself with her left arm as she ran her right down his chest, slowly drawing it across his hips. Lanchia barely held back the groan. "Caprice I…"

She blushed as she crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. Lanchia surprised himself as he put his hands on her knees, slowly caressing up her thighs and pulling her closer. Caprice took his face in both hands, pouring everything she felt into her kiss as his hands kept going. Her hands moved downward as his moved up. She stroked his neck, tracing the muscles and scars across his chest as his hands glided over her panties, up her back and around her chest to cup her breasts. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Caprice pressed her forehead to his as Lanchia fondled her.

He smiled softly at the nervousness in her eyes. "Caprice," sitting her upright, Lanchia slid his hands down her sides, "You don't…"

Taking a deep breath she smiled slowly, "I know." She started unbuttoning her pajama top, "I want to."

His eyes followed her hands as she undid all four. Taking the collar before she did, he gently pulled it down her arms and tossed it to the side. For a moment he couldn't help staring; the moonlight streaming in made her hair shimmer, her skin glow. Caprice suddenly lowered her head, hair falling in a curtain in front of her. Lanchia smiled reassuringly, rubbing his hands over her quivering thighs. Her voice wobbled slightly as she tucked a curl behind her ear, "Am I dreaming?"

He let out a chuckle as he sat up, holding her, "I think I am." Brushing his fingers across her cheek trailing them down her neck, he looked at her, "You really..."

Caprice put her hands on his chest, nodding as she raised her head, "More than you know." Sliding her arms around him, she placed a gentle kiss over his heart. "I love you. I want you to be happy."

He hummed, kissing her hair. "I am. Don't push yourself because of me." Lanchia pulled back, stroking her cheek, "If you're not ready I can wait."

"No, I want to," Caprice immediately replied, grabbing his shoulders from behind. "It's just that-" ended with a sharp inhale as she accidentally rolled her hips against his.

Lanchia kept his mouth closed trying to hold in the groan as she rubbed his groin again, falling back with her as he arched into it. Gasping as he rubbed himself against her mound, Lanchia grabbed her hips, sliding her up his body to kiss her. Caprice let his tongue into her mouth, her eyes snapping wide as his hands moved up her sides again, rubbing his thumbs across her breasts. She broke the kiss as he gently pinched her nipples, whimpering as he ran kisses down her neck. "Lanchia," she said breathily as she brought her hands around his chest as he nibbled on her collarbone, "Lanchia please-"

He chuckled against her skin as he ran his hands down to her ass, squeezing tight as he drew her even closer. His lips barely brushed her skin as Caprice followed his cue, arching up slightly. Lanchia placed soft kisses on her breast before drawing her nipple into his mouth, flicking and suckling gently. Caprice's soft gasp instantly got louder as he slipped his hands between her legs, his right hand drawing her panties aside, stroking her folds. "God Lanchia… I-I…"

Lanchia stopped, pulling away from her chest even as she whimpered. "Caprice if this-" she cut him off with a kiss, rocking onto his fingers. She cried out at the feeling, making him smirk before he pulled them out, purposely rubbing his knuckles against her clit and getting another cry. All Lanchia could do was watch Caprice as he kept fingering her; how she grabbed his shoulders, rocking back and forth, the way her head, her hair would fall forward every time he went deeper, how she'd throw her head back when he'd caress her clit, gasping his name.

"La… Lanchia… I-I…" she panted out before suddenly sitting up, grabbing his arms. "Lanchia, please. I want you-" she jumped when she noticed something else touching her butt.

He smiled softly as he pulled his left hand up, cupping her cheek. "Are you sure about this?" Caprice nodded slightly before kissing his palm like last night. "Okay then." Lanchia openly chuckled at her squeal as he lifted his hips off the bed, pulling his flannels and boxers to his knees. Taking her hips as he lowered them back to the bed, he rocked his cock against her butt a few times. Caprice hummed at the sensation, leaning closer and closer to his body with each one. Lanchia leaned forward, kissing her as he raised her hips, not breaking it as he lowered her onto his cock even when she cringed; crying into him.

When he let her go he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. Caprice buried her head in his shoulder, a few tears escaping as she tried to catch her breath. Lanchia took a deep breath, fighting to hold still as he whispered, "Whenever you're ready Caprice." She nodded slightly, kissing his neck before she slowly rolled her hips back. He groaned as she gasped, quickly sliding his hands down her back as she rolled forward, holding onto her hips to set a rhythm. It took everything he had to keep it slow and gentle, wanting to savor it as much as he didn't want to hurt her.

Caprice called out his name as she came, her body quivering on his, clenching hism tight. Lanchia bit his tongue to hold back his moan, stopping just before his own orgasm. Breathing deeply for different reasons, he smiled as he stroked her back, "Caprice… Caprice are you-"

"No," she whispered, slapping at his chest. "Don't Lanchia, please." Caprice looked up, tears welling up in her eyes, "Please Lanchia, I love you. Let me make you happy." Rolling her hips once again, they both gasped.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. "Caprice, I don't want to hurt you. We didn't-"

"I don't care," She cut him off. "Lanchia please don't hold back because of me. I know you won't hurt me." Caprice smiled, stretching up to kiss him, "I'd love to have your baby." She squeezed his member tightly inside her, feeling his deep groan rumble through his chest. "Please."

He smiled softly, running his fingers into her curls and cupping her face. "Okay," he whispered against her lips before kissing her, rolling them over. Lanchia put most of his weight on his right elbow, his left hand still in her hair as he started thrusting into her again.

Caprice gasped, running her hands down his chest, briefly toying with his nipples before tracing the cross scar on his pec. "Could you tell me about this… this one," she cut in with a gasp, "some-sometime?"

He blinked in surprise, smiling softly as he put his left hand over hers, holding it there. "Maybe… sometime." Caprice's gentle smile made him kiss her forehead before pulling his hand away, planting it beside her head as he pulled almost out and slid back in, starting a faster pace. She cried out, arching into him as she wrapped her legs around his waist moving right with him. Lanchia smiled as she took his face, raking her fingers through his hair as she pulled him into a heated kiss.

Caprice broke away, wrapping her arms around his head as she panted into his ear, "Lanchia please! Oh God please… I'm so close…"

His eyes rolled up at her words, making him growl. "Just a little long-" was cut off as Caprice wrapped her lips around the crook of his shoulder, screaming into it as her second orgasm shot through her. This time Lanchia gave in; her whole lower body squeezing tighter as he spilled himself inside her. When it all subsided Caprice pulled back, chuckling softly as his head fell to the pillow beside hers. She rubbed his back as they tried to catch their breath, gasping and flinching slightly as he withdrew.

Falling beside her on the bed, he chuckled at her squeak when he pulled her back against him, spooning like they had last night. Caprice giggled softly as she laced their fingers together, trying to keep her eyes open. Lanchia chuckled tenderly as he pressed a kiss to her neck, "Caprice I… it's been so long since I've felt like this."

"Like what?" she bit back a yawn as she let go.

He smiled as he wrapped the arm underneath her across her shoulders. "That I'm wanted… welcomed here. I don't know how to take it."

Caprice giggled again as she rubbed his arm, "That's simple, you give it back. Show how grateful you are by making them as warm and wanted as you are."

"Did I?" there was a hint of worry in his voice.

She twisted in his arms, putting her hand on his cheek. "I've never felt so treasured in all my life Lanchia."

"You are Caprice," he kissed her sweetly.

Caprice yawned cutely as she turned away, cuddling back into him before falling asleep. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath of raspberry scented hair, Lanchia hugged her tight before running one hand down to her stomach. "God I know it's been a long time, but if," he whispered, pausing as he pulled Caprice close again, "If having her means you really have forgiven me, I can start a new life, give me a sign." He slid his hand down past her waist, "Show me this is okay, that I'm meant to be with her."

He kissed her neck once more before burying his face in her hair, missing the two silent tears that were absorbed by his pillow.

[:-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:]

Humming softly, the smell of his cologne drew a smile across her face as she slid her hand over the pillow. Caprice opened her eyes when she found it cold and empty, turning to find her pajama top lying beside her with a folded sheet of paper. Seeing her name on it, her bottom lip wobbled as she forced a smile. She tucked the sheet beneath her arms as she sat up, reading it:

_Caprice,_

_It's not what you're thinking, last night means the world to me and is more than I'll ever deserve. You've always cared for me, even knowing what I've done. I haven't felt so happy and content since we were still famiglia._

_I decided to take Mr. Moretti up on his offer. All the reasons you gave yesterday make sense, I would have accepted the position on that alone. The only reason I wasn't sure was you. I can't - won't cut you out of my life Caprice. But being with me will still put you in some danger, so I'm accepting the position to keep you safe, so we can be together._

_You've given me a reason to face my demons now Caprice. I won't leave you._

_I do love you._

_Lanchia._

"Caprice," Mrs. Buonarotti called out as she came up the stairs, "Could you…" trailed off as she saw which door was open. Peeking in, the old woman gasped at finding her wrapped in his sheet, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stared at the paper in her hand. "Oh Caprice dear, I didn't think he'd-" Mrs. Buonarotti stopped again when Caprice looked up with the happiest smile she'd ever seen. Caprice could only giggle at the confusion on the woman's face so she held out the note.

After reading it twice, Mrs. Buonarotti laughed, sitting down and hugging her tight. "I'm so happy for you both. You deserve this."

[==============A Few Months Later=============]

"Tsuna, you got a letter from Nuno," Reborn stated as he walked into Tsuna's room, everyone around his table trying to do homework.

Tsuna flinched, "I don't wanna fight anybody."

Reborn jumped onto the table, smacking Tsuna upside the head with the envelope. "Orders are orders Dame-Tsuna. Besides, this isn't official." He dropped the plain brown envelope onto Tsuna's textbook.

Tsuna jumped slightly in surprise, tearing it open to find a piece of paper and a fancy envelope with a small gold sticker on the back. "That's the crest of the Moretti famiglia," a tiny finger tapped it quick. "Wonder why they're contacting you?"

His hands shook as he picked up the paper, "It's in Italian I can't-" Tsuna stopped, swallowing hard at the pistol in his face.

"So what does it say Tsuna?" Reborn asked sweetly as he cocked the gun.

The future don squinted at the paper, trying to figure it out. "Vongola… it will be… too late when you get… this but I… wanted you to know." He perked up when he read the end, "It's from Lanchia-san!"

Reborn took the note, humming as he skimmed it over, "I didn't think Lanchia would affiliate himself with another famiglia."

"Wonder what this is?" Yamamoto pointed at the envelope.

Tsuna opened it fast, pulling out the card and jumping at the design. "Lanchia-san got married!" snapping it open, he barely notice something slipped out as he checked it over. "Last week!"

"Wow, she's gorgeous!" Yamamoto added.

Tsuna turned to his friends, Gokudera holding a photo. Lanchia stood with his arms around a beautiful woman with long curly black hair in a simple white dress, both smiling so big you knew they were laughing when it was taken.

"Caprice Straparola…" Reborn huffed, "He's been forgiven after all."

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

Turning to his students, Reborn smiled. "Lanchia didn't kill his entire famiglia; Caprice herself got the children out of the mansion to safety. She was living there with her cousin, the right hand of Basile Quinto."

"That's the last name Lanchia used." Yamamoto added, looking at the invite.

"Wow," Tsuna whispered as his gaze fell back to the photo in his hands.  _'I hope you're always this happy,'_  he smiled softly.


	4. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna gets to meet Caprice and Lanchia a few years later.

Finally managing to get through the crowd, he sighed as he stepped into the grass. Turning from the rosebushes, he jumped when he saw a four-year-old girl trip a couple meters away. Tsuna was shocked when no one even noticed, so he walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

She jumped, turning towards him. "Miser 'gola," she gasped, making Tsuna chuckle at the butchered title. Then he jumped as she cheered, hopping to her feet like nothing happened before hugging him, "I found you Miser 'gola!"

Tsuna couldn't help laughing again, picking her up as he stood. "Yeah, you found me. Why were you looking for me?"

She pulled back, ice blue eyes smiling big. "Cuz Daddy wants to see you again Miser 'gola." She turned away, curly black pigtails swinging in his face as she looked around, "Aww, now I lost Daddy."

Tsuna started walking in the direction she came from, "Well we better find him then." Realizing she'd be safer if he didn't know her name, he asked, "So what's Daddy look like?"

Those ringlets bounced as she stretched taller, trying to look over the crowd. "My Daddy's really tall and really strong, his hair is black and his eyes are like mine. Mama always says they're really pretty and it makes Daddy blush," she giggled as she leaned close to whisper in Tsuna's ear. "Mama told me Daddy's cute when he blushes, but don't tell him."

Tsuna chuckled, "I won't. Your Daddy's really tall, huh?" He asked; starting toward the dark head he saw above it all.

"Yep. When he puts me on his shoulders I'm so high I'm flying!" she cheered, holding her arms out to her sides.

He held his tongue or he'd be flying every kid around the mansion. "So is your Mama here too?"

"Yep, Daddy says I'm just as pretty as she is. I got my curly hair from Mama." She answered, pulling her curls straight and letting them bounce back. "We even got matching dresses." She looked down, brushing some grass off her blue skirt.

"Felicity!" a gruff voice behind Tsuna made her perk up, smile big over his shoulder.

"Daddy, Daddy look! I found Miser 'gola!" she cried out, taking Tsuna's chin, trying to turn his head completely around.

"I see that, but you know better than to run off like that." Turning around, Tsuna was surprised at who her Daddy was.

"Lanchia-san!" he gasped, turning from one smiling face to the other. "He's your Daddy?"

"Yep!" Felicity cheered as she wiggled out of Tsuna's arms, rushing over to hug Lanchia's legs.

Lanchia smiled fondly as her stroked her head. "I'm sorry Vongola; I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No, no trouble at all," Tsuna shook his head before smiling at her. "Felicity said you were looking for me."

"I wanted to say hello, introduce you to my family," Lanchia smiled as he picked Felicity up, turned and started towards the tables.

Once they cleared the crowd, the little girl called out again, "Mama look who I found!" Felicity twisted in her father's arms to point at him.

"Thank god you found her. Felicity I was worried sick, don't scare your Mama like that!" A woman with the same ringlets down to her elbows sighed in relief as the old man with her helped her to her feet. Tsuna couldn't help jumping at her pregnant belly.

Lanchia chuckled at it, "Don't worry Vongola, Caprice still has two months left." Tsuna could only blush.

"Felicity what happened to your pretty dress?" Caprice asked, taking the girl's hand and turning her around.

"I'm sorry Gampa, I falled down and got my dress all dirty." Felicity said as she stood in front of the old man.

He just knelt down in front of her, brushing her off. "It's not bad, there's nothing to be sorry for." She cheered as she hugged him.

Tsuna didn't recognize the old man until he stood up, "Moretti Settimo."

"I've been retired for some time Decimo, please call me Tancredo." He nodded toward him.

"Then call me Tsuna. Lanchia-san's my friend, so of course his family is too." He smiled at the surprise on their faces, jumping as Felicity threw herself at him again.

"I got another uncle!" she turned to look up at him, "Is that okay, Uncle Tsuna?"

Tsuna laughed as he nodded. "How many uncles do you have?"

"I don't know," Felicity pulled back, face all scrunched up as she thought, "I can't count that high."

Tsuna just turned to Lanchia in confusion. "Since Caprice and I are orphans the whole village practically adopted her."

"Even my own grandkids call her cousin," Mr. Moretti smiled as Felicity took his hand, spinning around.

Caprice turned around, Lanchia moving to her side. She smiled as she looked in Tsuna's eyes. "I'm glad our daughter found you, Tsuna. I've wanted to say this for a long time."

"Say what?" he couldn't help asking.

"Thank you." Caprice started, turning to smile at Lanchia, "Thank you for freeing him from Rokudo. If it weren't for you, than…" she rubbed her belly as Felicity wormed her way between her parents.

"Thanks for saving Daddy Miser 'gola," she smiled before pressing her ear to Caprice's belly. "He says thanks too."

They all laughed, Tsuna turning to Caprice. "So it's a boy?"

"We're waiting until the baby's born, but Felicity keeps saying it's a boy." She said, watching Mr. Moretti lead the little girl to the punch bowl. "It's funny; all the superstitions say it's a girl."

"And they said Felicity was a boy," Lanchia chuckled as he stood behind her, holding her close.

Tsuna couldn't help smiling at them. "You look so happy together."

They smiled, Lanchia stroking her belly while she stroked his cheek. "I couldn't be happier Vongola," Lanchia smiled back.

"I could be," Caprice added, making both men jump. "If he'd stop kicking me in the ribs."

They laughed as she stepped close to Tsuna, kissing his cheek. "We should get together again sometime," she said as she pulled back.

"When it's not some big party." Tsuna agreed with a slight blush.

"Decimo, here you are. Nono's been looking for you, said there's people you need to meet." Schnitten spoke up from beside him.

"Okay," Tsuna answered, turning back to the couple. "Let me know about the baby," he stepped closer, holding out his hand, "I'm happy for you Lanchia."

The taller man smiled, shaking it. "Thank you Tsuna."

He jumped at hearing his name, "You're welcome, all of you." Tsuna smiled at Caprice as he was lead away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends is the end. i hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
